Hegemonía
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: Se marchó en silencio, oyendo el rumor ácido sobre su persona tras sus espaldas. Francia lo apreció, sabiendo que él no se detendría hasta lograr lo que quería. / Fr


»Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz.

»Advertencias: Vocabulario. Referencias históricas.

»Nota (1): Tácitamente ubicado luego de la consolidación del Imperio Británico, tras la conquista y coronación de la Reina Victoria como Emperatriz de la India.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Hegemonía**

.

.

.

.

.

—Por la presente declaro, en ésta reunión, que el poder será entregado al Imperio Británico…

Un silencio tormentoso perduró en la sala, sin siquiera ser cortado por las respiraciones desiguales o algún comentario fuera de lugar. Austria, que lideraba la junta, sentía la ira; frustración e impotencia pasarle por al lado, como si fueran filosas dagas teledirigidas a la persona que mencionó con imperceptible recelo. No era de desconocido saber cuánta mala fama tenía el inglés, incluso entre sus aliados y colonias. Juraba poder leer los asesinos pensamientos que sobrevolaban el aire, y eso lo incomodaba, Edelstein no estaba hecho para esto.

—Felicidades, Inglaterra. —El austríaco le pareció justo rebanar la estática del ambiente, pese a sus deseos de no intervenir más en la sesión. — La hegemonía es tuya.

Sólo faltaba el grito ofensivo –_de seguro por parte de España_– que desencadenaría el desastre. Mas no ocurrió, pues Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda se retiró de la misma forma en la que vino; en absoluto silencio.

.

.

.

.

—¡Es inaudito! —Fernández Carriedo golpeó el escritorio con fuerza, mandando a volar unos cuantos documentos y cosas. El español estaba enojadísimo. — ¡Ésa podrida isla no lo merece! —Ahora pateó una silla, que cayó en otro próximo rincón.

—Espagne, creo que deberías…

—¿Qué? ¿Calmarme? —Los irises verdes del ex–Imperio del Sol, brillaban de impotencia. En sus oídos zumbaba la voz del pirata, hundido en una profunda carcajada digna de villano, alegando con ínfulas de grandeza cuán grande era él y cuán pequeños los demás. — No puedo, Francis. El muy hijo de puta me arruinó. Me quitó a mis hijos, los alejó de mi lado…

—¿Nosotros no hicimos lo mismo con Amerique?

El hispano calló las palabras inconscientes que iba a soltar.

—Mató a Jeanne.

—Mató a mucha gente preciada, Antoine. —El galo bajó la mirada, visiblemente afectado por el recuerdo de la heroína de la Guerra de los Cien Años. — Igual que todos nosotros.

Antonio gruñó, sentándose en un sofá; cuyo lienzo estaba cortado, cortesía de su rabieta.

—¿Por qué quieres justificarlo? —Ladró, evitando mirar a su amigo.

—¿Por qué? —El rubio meditó. — No sabía que lo justificaba.

—Es más evidente que mi amor por los tomates. —La antigua Galia romana sonrió de lado, España era hermoso de por sí; aún más enojado.

—Él no es mal tipo… —Se refería al anglo. — Es histérico, perfeccionista, gruñón, anticuado, egoísta, sólo ve lo que quiere y siempre están sus intereses personales por sobre todo. —El castaño lo apreciaba curioso, preguntándose a dónde quería llegar el otro. — Pero también sabe leer entre líneas, es un buen compañero cuando sus metas coinciden con las tuyas, enamora a las personas con su lenguaje moderado y suave; como un encantador de serpientes, conoce de todo aunque prefiera el aislamiento, está predispuesto a trabajar llueve, nieve o truene, se defiende solo… tú dices que lo justifico, pero no, Espagne. Yo lo entiendo.

Bonnefoy encaró a las diademas jade del moreno.

—Todos, humanos o naciones, sufrimos. Creo que Angleterre lo hizo a un nivel más que alguno de los dos. Él no busca poder, riquezas y territorios inhóspitos, su objetivo personal es otro.

—¿Cuál? —El país ibérico había recuperado algo de su faceta animosa, hablando casi con un puchero.

—Venganza. —Dijo, empleando un tono enigmático y profundo. — Angleterre quiere venganza.

Hispania asintió, dándole la completa razón a Francia.

El sol de la tarde desapareció en el horizonte, presagiando con ello el inicio de algo nuevo y desconocido.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

Seh... volví (?) Ésto se me ocurrió mientras hacía tarea de historia, y no pude evitar hacerlo. Cualquier duda, está basado en mi propia teoría del pasado de Arthur. Y sí, Francis lo ama (?) Aunque es de público conocimiento que prefiero el USxUK...

Bye :3 ¡Y gracias por comentar!


End file.
